Stranger of Hyrule
by Jedidragoon
Summary: The waves of war threaten Hyrule, The hero of Hyrule, Link, has vanished and Zelda is capture by the warlord. A warrior with no memory sets out to stop the army and save Zelda, but can he discover enough about himself to help
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sharp stabs of pains caused him to open his eyes to a world that was blurred. He blinked several times in a vain attempt to make his eyes focus. At last he gave up and tried to push himself up. The world spun in a crazy manner and caused the bile to rise up in his throat as nausea hit him. Then a hard blow landed on the back of his head and made the arrows of pain turned into full fledge swords. His eyes rolled up in his head as he collapsed back to the ground into unconsciousness.

Blackness surrounded him for a while, but then dreams and hallucinations crept upon him and began to torment him. In one of these dreams, He stood before a man dressed in golden armor with a long red cloak. The hideous skull helmet that the man wore seemed to grin at him with a evil hunger. They stood inside a simple tent like those used by commanding officers in armies. He found himself drawing a sword and raising it above his head. "As long as I hold my sword, Your foul army shall not plague Hyrule!"

The man threw back his head to let out a blood chilling laugh and said. "Hero, look at your sword!"

He looked up to find that his sword had vanished from his hand and felt fear grip him like a tentacled beast. The skull knight yelled for his men to come and he found himself facing hulking monsters. His feet carried him at a run from the tent with them pursuing him and all the while, he cast about for his sword. He could hear himself shouting. "My sword! Where have you put my sword!"

As he searched, the lines between waking and dreams blurred until he was in a constant dreamlike stake. Demons and monsters chased him and badgered him as he searched for his sword. His shouts for his sword grew more frantic and louder. Then a demon grabbed him and threw him to the ground to hold him there. The fiend yelled in a loud voice. "Oma! We have to do something! His hallucinations are getting worse!"

A second demon creature appeared holding a beaker that issued a foul colored smoke into the air. "Hold him still, Michio, while I get this potion in him!"

He began to fight the demon that held him with the strength of desperation, but the demon was stronger than he was. The demon's iron grip tightened and he looked up at the other demon. "Oma! Get that confounded potion in him! I can't hold him much longer!"

As the demon with the potion approached, He clenched his teeth together as tight as he could. He knew that whatever was in the beaker was some poison meant to do him harm. The demon that held him down let out an exasperated sigh and released him. As the demon forced his mouth open, the demon with the potion brought the beaker close to his mouth.

The man began to shake his head back and forth to try and free him self from the filthy hands. The demon's grip tightened so that he was unable to move his head and so the other demon could pour the concoction into his open mouth.

The bitter taste filled his mouth and caused him to unintentionally swallow the brew. He gagged on it, but they poured more down his throat. When at last the beaker was empty they released him to lay there panting from his efforts to get free. He could see them step back and throw their heads back in laughter at him. Whatever they had poured down his throat soon began to take effect. His eyelids grew heavy and he felt a peacefulness begin to creep over him. The muscles in his body began to relax and he sagged back against something soft. As his eyes began to close, the forms of the two demons blurred and then cleared to show him an older woman and a stern faced man. His eye slid shut into a welcome dreamless slumber.

When he next awoke, It wasn't to the waking nightmares that had plagued him, but to a warmly lit room. The whitewash walls were a welcome change to the darkness that had plagued him. The heavy dark beamed ceiling gave the room a homey feeling and he felt safe here. The smell of clean sheets filled his nostrils as he turned his head to gaze about. An older woman sat in a stiff backed chair next to his bedside. His eyes widened as he recognized her as one of the two people he'd seen before falling asleep. A sheepish smile spread across his face as he realized the two demons were actually two people trying to help him.

She gave him a good-natured smile as he looked at her. "Good morning to you, young man, How do you feel now that you're in your right mind?"

He was surprised that he felt no aches or pains as he had when he'd awaken the first time. As he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he frowned, "How is it that the pain is gone? It felt ass though my whole head had been trampled by a horse."

"I have a certain knack with healing potions, Youngster." The old woman, who he thought was called Oma, chuckled. "By the time Michio got you to me, You were a fine wreck of a young man."

"You should be glad that Oma's potions are so strong," A voice from the doorway said. "Or else you might not have made it."

He turned to look at the person who now stood in the doorway. It was the man who, the young man guessed, had held him down so Oma could pour the portion down his throat. Michio was a man of medium build that carried himself with a silent confidence. His dark brown eyes looked the young man over with the critical eye of a warrior. His dark brown hair hung down in two long braids from his head. The young man's eyes went to the sword that hung in Michio's belt and felt envy rise up inside of him.

"So what are you called, young warrior?" Michio's question made the young man's eyes snap up to his face.

The young man searched his mind for a name, but none came. It was then that he realized that he could remember nothing before he awoke with a pain filled head. He swallowed hard as he felt his apprehension rise in his throat. Who was he? He looked down at his hands as if they would give him an answer. On the back of one of his hands was a mark with three golden triangles, but this meant nothing to him. His answer came out in a whisper. "I don't know . . . "

He clenched his hands into fists and wondered why he couldn't remember. The sound of Oma's comforting voice made him look up at her. "Don't struggle to remember, Youngling. With the injury you obtained, it's not surprising that you don't remember."

"Besides," Michio walked over to stand next to his bed. "It may just come back to you all of a sudden, so I wouldn't worry over it."

"But what am I called!" He hit his fists on the bed. "Who was I! What was I!"

"Calm yourself," Michio shrugged. "If it is any comfort to you, I believe you are some warrior."

The young man gave him a sharp look. "How would you know if I was a warrior?"

"I've been one all my life and I've learned to recognize other warriors."

"Michio, We need to call him something besides young man and young warrior," Oma looked at the young man. "Is there a name you would like to have? Since it looks as if you get to name yourself."

The young man sighed and leaned back against the head board of the bed. "I can't recall any names that I've ever heard! I can't remember anything!"

He could feel the wall inside his mind that kept him away from his memories and past. It frustrated him that he couldn't burst through it and discover who he was. He just wanted to scream and pound his fists against the wall in frustration.

Michio gave him a sympathetic look. "It must be hard for you to not remember anything."

He looked over at Michio and nodded. "It's like there is nothing I can do to burst through the wall. I hate this feeling of helplessness!"

"Every good warrior does," Michio sat down on the foot of his bed and patted him on the knee. "That feeling tells me you're a warrior more than anything and a good warrior needs a name."

The young man grimaced. "I doubt sword would be a good name then."

"Well, perhaps not sword, but how does Blade appeal to you?"

"Blade." He tried out how it sounded and grinned in spite of himself. "I like that. For some reason it seems very appropriate."

"Well, then, Blade," Oma said as she rose to her feet. "Michio wanted to discuss some things with you, so I'll go and find you something to eat."

Blade watched her leave the room and then turned to look back at Michio. "What was it you wanted to discuss?"

Michio rose and moved over to Oma's chair and leaned forward. "Actually, I told her that before you awoke and I found out you had no memory."

"How does that change what you wanted to talk about?" Blade gave him a puzzled look.

Michio sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "First let me tell you that I found you across the border in Imani, not in Hyrule."

"Imani?" the name was unfamiliar to Blade. "And what exactly is Hyrule? I remember in one of my dreams yelling something about Hyrule."

"Hyrule is the kingdom we're in now and are both from."

"How do you know I'm from Hyrule?"

Michio laughed and tugged at his pointed ears. "Your ears are as pointed as my own, Blade, all Hylians have these type of ears."

"Why do we have pointed ears?"

"They say it's so that we can hear the goddesses better. Now do you want to find out what Imani is or not?" Michio gave him a stern look.

Blade nodded.

"Imani is a neighboring kingdom of Hyrule," Michio said. "A few years ago, a warlord took over as ruler of Imani and has been threatening to attack Hyrule for a while. Queen Zelda has been sending diplomats there to try and keep the peace."

Blade frowned. "Have any returned?"

"What made you think to ask that question?" Michio frowned.

"It just popped into my head." Blade shrugged. "So have any of them returned from Imani?"

"Whole and alive, no," Michio shook his head and looked Blade straight in the eye. "Though pieces of them have been sent back to Zelda."

Blade's eyes widened. "Why does she keep sending them, then?"

"She loves peace almost as much as she loves her champion, Link," Michio said. "So she keeps trying to get the warlord Zigor to at least discuss a treaty with her. She at last sent someone who she knew could protect themselves. That was over a month ago and we haven't heard anything since."

"Who did she send?"

"Her champion, the Hero of Hyrule," Michio looked him straight in the eye. "Zelda sent Link."

"And you had hoped I had heard something about him?" Blade sighed.

"Yes, I've never met the man," Michio's eyes took on a far away look. "But I had hope to spare with him once to see if he was as good a swordsman as they say."

"Well, if he's as great a warrior as you seem to believe," Blade said. "Then perhaps he escaped Zigor."

But Michio was shaking his head. "If he had escaped, He'd already returned to Zelda and made his report. I fear that our Hero is dead and all we have to do is await for his head to be sent to Zelda."

Blade looked down at the three triangles that adorned the back of his hand and traced them. "So do you think there is no hope left for Hyrule?"

"There is always hope, Blade," Michio rose from the chair. "Tomorrow, we'll be able to witness Zelda and Zigor meet face to face."

Blade looked up at Michio in surprise. "Face to face?"

Michio nodded. "Zigor sent a messenger to Zelda that they were to meet for a council of war in this very village's square."

"Why this village?"

"Because we sit on the border between Hyrule and Imani." Michio turned walked toward the door. "We will watch them tomorrow."

Blade watched Michio walk out the door and wondered what had happened to this Link. That name like so many was unfamiliar and he wondered if he'd ever get his memory back. His gaze went back to the three triangles and wondered if they held some key to his past.

"Who am I?" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The silence that filled the square the next day held an eerie quality to Blade. It felt like an oppressive hand had descended upon the village and tried to smother it. The houses that surrounded the square seemed to be devoid of life and stood as silent sentries. The sky was covered with dark clouds as if to hide what took place in the square.

He found himself adjusting the sword that he'd borrowed from Michio to try and ease his high-strung nerves. Michio had given him the pack he'd been found with and the naked sword belt he'd worn yesterday. He wondered what had happened to the sword that had hung from it. Blade had found several changes of clothing in the pack and wondered if he'd planned a lengthy journey. He had chosen to wear the green tunic over a white shirt and hose today.

Michio and Blade were hidden in a dark alley to see what happened and be ready to give help if need be. Blade glanced at Michio, "He said if she came alone it would be a sign of her good faith? What about a sign of his good faith!"

Michio shrugged, "When you think you should own the world, what sign do you need?"

"If she's as wise as you say," Blade crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "She'll stay at the castle."

Michio gave him a sidelong look, "You don't know the power of love, do you?"

Blade gave him a dark look, "Why are the words, I don't remember anything, so hard to grasp?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting, Blade," Michio sighed. "It's hard to understand if you've never had that problem."

Blade scuffed the toe of his leather boot against the ground. "Just hope you never have this problem. Now what does love have to do with Zelda?"

"She'll come because she believes she may be able to find out what happened to Link." Michio turned back to the square. "And if Zigor worded the message right, he'll hint that he'll bring Link here."

Blade studied the ground "If I were Link, I rather die first than be captured."

"That is most likely what occurred, but Zelda will have to hope." Michio looked back at him. "She can't break down now."

"And if Zigor does something, There's also no witnesses, except us." Link glanced back out at the deserted square. "I can't believe she did as he asked."

"Well, if she spots us, we'll be in trouble for breaking the royal decree to remain inside." Michio shook his head. "This trap isn't the least bit subtle."

"I don't think he . . . " Link cocked his head. "Listen!"

The sound of a lone horse's hoof beats seemed to shatter the silence and Blade found himself shrinking back into the safety of the shadows with Michio. Soon the rider rode out of one of the main streets and into the middle of the square. Blade felt the air catch in his throat at the sight of her. She tossed her long gold hair over her shoulder as she sat up straighter in the saddle. Her dress was white accented with pink while Long white gloves traveled up past her elbow on her slender arms. Her blue eyes took in the square at a glance as she patted the neck of her horse. Blade thought he saw a deep sadness in those eyes even though her face showed no emotion.

He heard Michio chuckled and glanced at him, "Forget it, Blade. Her heart belongs to Link."

Blade felt his cheeks grow warm and coughed. "I've no idea what you mean!"

"Your face tells me that you do." Michio turned his gaze back to the Queen. "She's stolen many hearts."

"Nonsense! I don't . . . "

Michio looked at him with eyes filled with amusement. "If you don't, then why is your face red?"

"Din's Fire!" Blade spat out.

"Sh . . . !"

They both saw Zelda look toward their hiding place and Blade felt himself shrink against the wall. Her blue eyes seemed to look straight at him even though he knew she couldn't see him. He thought he saw a smile try to form on her face, but it vanished before he was certain. Blade and Michio heaved twin sighs of relief as she looked away. Michio looked over at him with a raised eye brow. "I thought you couldn't remember anything!"

Blade gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"That curse. How did you know it?"

Blade just spread his hands out in a helpless gesture. Michio shook his head in disgust and they returned to watching Queen Zelda. She seemed calmer than before and looked more as if she were sitting on a throne than a horse. Soon they heard the sound of another set of hoof beats and soon the rider came into view.

He felt his skin crawl at the sight of the skull helmet that the man wore over his face. A fire seemed to spring up inside of him and caused his to clench his hand into tight fists. The man's armor was a golden color and glistened despite the lack of sun. The red cape that flowed down his back made Blade think of a stream of blood. He wondered why he hated the sight of this man. His dream he had before awakening came flooding back to him and made him wonder if it was a vague memory. He had to force himself to remain hidden even though he wanted to go out there and run him through.

The man lead forward as he halted his steed. The permanent grin on his helmet seemed to leer at Zelda. "Your wisdom is as they say it is, Your Majesty."

Zelda gave him a haughty look. "I do not enjoy giving my subjects such orders. They should be able to witness our war council, Warlord Zigor."

"Do we really need to?" He leaned back in his saddle. "Is that the only reason you came?"

Zelda gave him a sharp look. "I did not come only for the war council!"

"Why did you come? To see my face?"

"Where is my champion?" She glared at him. "You have as yet to send me a piece of him."

Zigor drew the sword that hung from his belt and held it up. "Study this sword closely, Your majesty."

From where he was hidden, Blade could only see that the sword had a silver blade and a gold hilt. Yet he felt like he had to have that sword and it must be in his hand. He found it harder and harder to remain hidden.

Zelda studied and dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "So, you have Link's sword. I am more concerned with where Link is."

"Wouldn't he die before he gave this weapon up?" Zigor sheathed the sword.

She shrugged. "He would do many things, but death is not a desire of his."

"I desired it for him."

"Did you bring his head then?" she arched an eye brow. "If you did not, then how am I to believe he's dead? Now why is it that you wish to invade Hyrule, Zigor?"

"You have something I want."

"Our resources are limited."

"There is only one of this." Blade shuddered as Zigor said this.

"Then it would be precious."

Blade found himself grow cold. _He wants you, Zelda!_

"Very much so."

"Name what it is, for I cannot read minds."

Blade found himself shaking with suppressed rage. _If you even touch her, Zigor . . . !_

"You." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

The ground began to shake with a terrible noise and Blade clutched the side of the building to keep from falling. Zelda's horse reared back with a frightened neigh and Blade saw Zelda slip off her horse. The panicked creature galloped from the square as bright flares of red fire appeared around the square in glowing pools. From these pools of fire emerged demons that Blade had seen in some of his dreams. His hand went to his sword at the sight of them. Many had four to six arms that had great claws upon their gnarled hands and their eyes burned bright red flames. The smell of rotten eggs filled the air and caused Michio and Blade to gag, but Zelda seemed unconcerned.

Zigor pointed at her and yelled at the beasts. "GET HER!"

As the creatures moved toward her, Blade saw the queen raise a hand and she seemed to look right at him. He was surprised to see her wink at him as the first creature reached for her. A great roar filled the air as Zigor clapped his hands together and the creatures launched themselves at Zelda. The demons, the Queen and Zigor vanished in a great blast of flame that caused Blade to hurtle himself away from the square and further back into the protective alley. Blade and Michio stared at the firestorm that rage in the square for a moment only to soon vanish as if it had never been. The only thing that remained to remind them of what happened was the smell of rotten eggs.

Blade turned to look into the astonished face of Michio. "We have to rescue her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Michio propelled the young man they called Blade up the stairs of Oma's place and scowled at him in a fierce manner. He wondered if whatever had taken the young man's memory had also taken what brains he may have had. It had taken almost all his strength to drag Blade back to Oma's house to prevent him from charging off to rescue Zelda, "In the name of Din, I've never heard such foolishness in my life!"

Blade glanced back at him as Michio shoved him into the hallway at the top of the stairs, "So rescuing her is just some foolish daydream! A thing that shouldn't even be attempted!"

Michio grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the door of Blade's bedroom, "Didn't you see the creatures he summoned up!" He looked him straight in the eye, "Don't you think that they'd be a little too much for one person to go up against?"

"Din's fire!" Blade struggled to get free, "She can't remain in that man's filthy hands!"

Michio ground his teeth together as they reached the door and flung it open. He shoved Blade through the door and pushed him toward the bed. The young man lost his balance and sprawled across it as Michio slammed the door shut. Blade rolled over quickly and glared at the seasoned warrior as he scrambled to a sitting position, "So we're going to just remain here and do nothing!"

Michio turned back to him as he folded his arms across his broad chest, "Did you lose your common sense as well as your memories!" He let out an exasperated sigh, "What I don't want to do is go charging against an army of demons! Which is exactly what you would've done!"

"And how else are we suppose to free her!"

"Have you never heard of stealth and sneaking?"

Blade frowned and crossed his arms, "Skills of thieves."

"And smart warriors," His eyes narrowed, "And just how long do you think you'd last against an army of demons _alone_?"

The young man locked gazes with him for a few minutes before he looked away, "Not long . . . "

"And how would that help the princess?"

"Not at all."

"It also might make things worse for her since Zigor told her to come alone. Do you want to think about what he might do to her?"

Blade's shoulders slumped, "But the thought of her in his hands . . . "

Michio watched him shudder and felt himself soften a bit to the younger man. He'd seen the look in the square and knew that Zelda had stolen yet another heart. He walked over and sat down next to him on the bed and glanced at him, "I know what it's like to have one that you love in the hands of a brute."

Blade's cheeks reddened and he ducked his head, "I don't– "

"Quite trying to fool yourself, since that is the only one you're fooling," Michio patted him on the shoulder, "Look at it this way, you're in good company."

The young man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I just wish I knew why I felt like this . . . " He scowled at the floor, "I wish I could remember who I was, then I might know if this was normal."

Michio chuckled and leaned forward on his knees as he clasped his hands together, "I've met a number of young men and it seems to be a sickness among them to fall in love."

"You probably never did."

Michio wasn't prepared for the question and grimaced, "Trust me. I did," He looked at Blade out of the corner of his eye as his memories took him back to another young man.

Blade raised an eyebrow at him, "You were in love?"

He gazed off in the distance, "Yes."

"Who was she?"

"The daughter of our village's innkeeper," He looked down at his calloused hands, "Ineke,"

He braced himself for what he knew would be the next question from Blade.

"What happened?"

He pressed his lips tightly together as the old pain started inside of him once again, "She was killed, Blade."

He glanced at Blade and saw the young man's eyebrows shoot up, "Killed? How?"

"By a band of rogues."

"But you're a swordsman! Surely you could've . . . "

Michio shook his head, "Not at that time, Then I was the son of a local woodsman," He looked Blade in the eye, "That's also why I know it's stupid to rush into these situations. It'll just be worse for all of us in the end, unless you want to meet her in the afterlife."

Blade sighed and nodded, "I'll follow your advice, Michio," He leaned forward, "But how will we rescue her?"

Michio gazed off into the distance as long trained gears began to turn in his mind, "I can think of two plans and," He looked over at the young man, "I'm not certain of either of them."

"We'll have to chance them."

He nodded, "I know. The first is that we sneak into Zigor's camp and try to rescue her."

Blade frowned and shuddered slightly, "The other?"

"We find Link."

The young man stared at him with wide eyes, "But I thought you assumed he was dead!"

"I told you I wasn't sure of either plan."

Michio watched Blade stare at the ground as though he were in deep thought. He wondered if he was giving him false hope, but then he'd never been given any hope. His eyes slid shut and he suddenly was in the past; rushing at the rogues armed with just an axe. He snapped his eyes open and shook his head, _'Stupid.'_

Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and Michio looked up at the door, "Yes?"

Oma's voice came through the door, "Michio, there's a young man downstairs I think you should speak with."

He frowned as his brows furrowed, "One of the village lads?"

"No, a youth who just showed up at my door," She paused for a moment, "He demanded to see Link . . . "

His eyebrows shot up, "But Link isn't here!"

"If you could just speak with him . . . "

"We'll be right down, Oma."

As the sound of Oma's footsteps faded away, Blade shot him a surprised glance, "We?"

Michio rose to his feet, "I know what it's like to be a young man in love."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you as long as you're in sight. Now let's go see that lad."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blade and Michio reached the foot of the stair and they paused as the heard Oma talking to someone, "Young man, The man you saw is not Link! It is a man named Blade that Michio found in Imani."

Michio Raised a finger to his lips and they stood listening in the short hall that led to Oma's front room. A light tenor voice that gave Blade a vague feeling that he'd heard it before answered, "Blade? There is no Hyrulian by that name!"

Oma sounded as though her patience was being tried, "Then you have know all the names of the people in Hyrule? I doubt that even the Princess knows every name!"

Michio moved forward as the stranger's voice answered her, "Only the goddesses know every person's name, but the man I saw– "

Blade followed Michio in silence.

"The man you saw, youngster, was our Blade and even he doesn't know who he is!"

Michio glanced at Blade and gestured that they should go on in. As they stepped through the door, He heard the sharp reply, "Doesn't know who– "

The stranger broke off as they entered the room and Blade studied him as curiosity filled him. The man's face and head were wrapped with long strips of white fabric so that only his vivid red eyes showed. He wore a tight fitting dark blue shirt and hose under a tattered white tunic that bore a red emblem of an eye. His wrist were wrapped with long strips of white fabric as well and he carried himself like a fighter. He looked Blade over from beneath long blond bangs that had pushed free of the wrappings.

Michio walked between The stranger and Blade and folded his arms, "And even if we did have Link here, what business is that of yours?"

The red eyes locked on Michio and looked him over with a critical eye, "I am a servant of the princess."

"And how did you come to be _here_? She was to bring no one."

"I am one of the sheikah, one of the guardians of the royal family," He folded his arms, "It is my duty to protect her."

"He told her to bring no one."

"You hid in the shadows, why could I not do likewise?"

Blade moved up beside Michio and whispered, "He has a point."

Michio spoke to Blade out of the corner of his mouth, "Quiet," He turned back to the stranger, "The princess is too honorable to allow one of her servants to do such a thing."

"And how do you know that she knew about me?" He turned his gaze upon Blade, "Is it true that you remember nothing of yourself?"

Blade could only nod and the stranger gazed down at the ground as if lost in thought. Michio's eyes narrowed at the Sheikah, "You still have not told me why you are here or why you're so desperate to find and speak with this Link."

Oma nodded and glared at the stranger, "Or told us what your called."

The man's answer was spoken in an offhand manner, "I'm known as Sheik."

For a brief moment, Blade thought the name was going to register and unlock his memories, but it was gone like a ghost before he could grasp it. He ground his teeth together in frustration as he looked hard at Sheik, "Just tell us why you are here!"

Sheik glanced at him, "I've told you. I had wished to speak with Link, but since it is obvious that you are not him..."

The casual shrug annoyed Blade for some reason, "And what would you tell this Link if he were here?"

"That does not concern," His eyes narrowed, "What does concern you is that at this moment, just across the border, Zigor is marshaling his forces and they will obliterate this village within the week."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michio glared at the burly innkeeper, "Why in Din's name do you need to take four barrels of ale!"

The beefy man crossed his arms, "That ale is too good to be wasted on enemy soldiers!"

"I don't think this army has any interest in ale! If no one's here, they'll just sweep through the village in all likelihood!"

"After setting it on fire! That ale cost me twenty rupees a piece! I can't afford to lose it!"

All around them, the sound of villagers shouting and rushing about filled the air of the square where Zelda had been captured by Zigor. Small children were snatched out of the way of lumbering oxen and heavy-footed horses while wagons were piled high with belongings. Michio stood in front of the village inn where the innkeeper had yet to start packing. He looked the large man straight in the eye, "If you don't start packing your essential belongings, The price you paid for the ale won't make any difference in a few days."

As the inn keeper's large mouth turned downward into a fierce frown, Oma came up and whispered, "Sheik wishes to show you something back at my place, Michio," She glanced up and saw the dark look on the Inn Keeper's face, "Hideaki . . . !"

The inn keeper dropped his gaze to the ground, "What?"

"Have you begun packing yet?"

He scuffed his foot on the ground, "This man says I can't take my stock with me . . . "

"And your problem is . . . ?"

The inn keeper met her gaze for a moment and then looked away, "Nothing."

"Then get your lazy bones moving and get your belongings in that cart you 'acquired'!"

As the innkeeper hurried away, Michio raised an eyebrow at her as an amused grin tugged at his lips, "Thank you for the assistance."

She smiled and shrugged, "It helps when you were the midwife to their mother," She made a shooing gesture at him, "Sheik said it was urgent! I'll handle these villagers!"

Michio grinned and turned to dart toward her house. He dodged between carts and wove in and around villagers like a cat through grass. Soon he reached Oma's house and saw Sheik waiting outside for him. He slowed when he saw those red eyes had darkened while the young man's face looked flushed.

Sheik was tapping his foot as Michio approached, "Come."

He frowned as the strange servant of Zelda turned toward the door and led him into the house. He caught up with him before they reached the stairs. Sheik turned and looked him in the eye, "When did you last see Blade?"

That made the swords man pause a moment as he tried to remember, "Let's see . . . I saw him after lunch, because I wanted to keep him close . . . " He halted on the steps and scowled at them, "Now I remember... About a half hour ago, I sent him here to fetch some herbs for Oma and then I had a few arguments that I had to break up . . . "

He grimaced and raced up the stairs toward Blade's room. He cursed himself under his breath at his foolishness, _'You know what it's like to be young and in love, idiot!'_

The sound of his pounding feet echoed down the hall as he ran to the open door. He stopped in the doorway as his eyes swept the room. The pack that had been found with Blade was gone, as well as all of the young man's personal things. Michio's fist struck the door frame as he ground his teeth together, "If the demons of Zigor don't get him first, I'll . . . !" He whirled about and looked at Sheik as he approached, "We'll need to search around the village to see if we can find out which way he went, but if I guess correctly . . . "

The servant of Zelda nodded, "He'll be heading toward the army of Zigor."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blade crept through the village like a thief and kept to the darkest shadows as he made his way to the edge of the village. He halted in one alley and surveyed the bustling activity that took place throughout the village. Parents snatched up young children who dashed about underfoot, while older children were recruited to aid in loading wagons, or in some circumstances, large baskets. His eyes scanned the faces looking out for Sheik and Michio while his heart beat inside his chest like a caged beast.

His thoughts tumbled through his head in a flurry and he was forced to lean back against the cool stone. He closed his eyes and strove to bring order to the chaos inside of his mind. Part of him wished to stay and help the villagers get on the road to safety, but another part of him wanted to go to Hyrule Castle and warn them of the approaching menace. He wrestled with each side and at last opened his eyes with a heavy sigh. He squared his shoulders and nodded as he turned toward the mouth of the alley, _'I'll find Sheik and Michio first and then help the villagers.'_

Then he heard it. His blood turned to ice as a low rumbling roar rose above the ruckus caused by the villagers. He might not have his memories, but that sound struck a chord deep inside of him. Blade knew that sound. He also knew that the villagers had delayed too long.

Without knowing why, He dashed out of his hiding place and raced toward the edge of the village. From behind him as he ran, He heard a shout, "Blade!"

He didn't turn, but kept running. In his mind, he saw the demons from his dreams coming at him over some low hill and charging straight for him. The noise had preceded them.

He reached the edge of the village and stood there gazing up the path. His mind scrambled as it tried to figure out what he should do and he glanced about in vain. Frustration built up inside of him, What could he do?

Michio dashed up beside him and Blade noticed that his face was pale, "What is that noise?!"

"An army of demons," He turned back and looked toward the mountain pass, "An Army that we need to stop."

"Stop?"

Blade started to nod and then paused. He turned quickly and dashed back through the village. After a moment, Michio caught up with him, "Have you lost all the sense that you might have had?"

"No, We need to find Sheik and Oma."

"And you expect them to stop an army of demons?"

He shook his head, "Just trust me, Michio."

"How can I trust you when I don't even know what you are doing?!"

"Just trust me."

Michio muttered several curses under his breath and continued to follow the younger man. Blade tuned him out as his eyes scanned the faces of the frightened villagers for Sheik and Oma. Soon they came to the main square and he spotted the servant of Zelda dressed in his white and blue standing next to the withered figure of Oma. He put on a burst of speed and skidded to a halt in front of the two, "Is there a back way out of this village? Or a cave to hide in?"

Sheik's red eyes narrowed at him, "Where have you been?"

Uma ignored him and focused on Blade, "Before this village was a part of Hyrule, we did have a cavern where we could hide from bandits and defend ourselves."

"Get the villagers in there."

He turned to race back toward the edge of the village but Sheik hand snaked out and grabbed his arm, "What's going on? Where have you been?"

Blade looked him straight in the eye, "I've been working things out in my mind and now I'm trying to save this village."

He shook of his hand and raced back through the village with Michio and Sheik on his heels. He frowned as they followed. He didn't want them along as he planned to be captured by the enemy so that the villagers could hide. A glance backwards told him that if would be useless to tell them otherwise. He sighed and wondered if this Link that everyone was looking for if he ever had days like this.


End file.
